1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a striping system for a circular knitting machine, the machine comprising an axis of rotation, a needle cylinder provided with needles adapted to receive knitting yarn, cam sections for regulating the movement of said needles, a support for said cam sections, stripers and a common yarnguide from which the yarn may run to the needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known systems, stripers are used allowing the pattern it is desired to knit to be programmed without taking the pattern that was being knitted into account. This leads to the frequent error of programming the coming into operation of a moving yarnguide rod which was already in operation.
This error causes serious problems in the conventional stripers, since the movement of the moving yarnguide rod readily drags the yarn that was being knitted out of the correct place, thus causing the needles to miss it.
Furthermore, in the usual systems there is an extraordinarily short period of time in which to give the necessary commands to the striper and for the latter to execute them. This factor, on the one hand, limits the possibilities of the striper and, on the other hand, subjects the striper components to very heavy mechanical stresses which are obviously required to operate at the required speed. Thus, the risk of breakdown is high.
It should also be noted that the conventional systems require the striper to be subjected to three selections: one for the yarnguide which has to come into operation; another for freeing the incoming yarn and a third one for cutting the outgoing yarn. All this creates a complex situation.